Feelings So Mysterious
by Mistress Snow
Summary: Yaoi 1827-Hibari Kyoya was not a man who showed much emotion. Rated T for swearing. First story so I do hope you enjoy! Disclaimer:I do not own KHR! Sadly...
1. The Mysterious Feelings

**Author Note: So this is like my first story and I do hope that you will help me become a better writer by giving me advice and reviews. Thank You very much!**

Hibari Kyoya was not a man who showed emotion much but he couldn't help but to take notice of the little herbivore named Tsunayoshi Sawada.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey,look! It's Dame-Tsuna!" Herbivore A (or as Hibari named him) said. "You have any money for us Dame-Tsuna?" Herbivore B sneered. "U-uh n-no I'm sorry I don't" Tsunayoshi stammered. "Well now, isn't that just too bad. Looks like we'll have to just do something else now won't we? Let's get him!" _

"_And just what do you herbivores think you are doing"_

"_Shit! Run, it's Hibari!"_

"_Hn. Kamikurosu" was all he said before he beat them both up with his tonfa's without even breaking a sweat_

"_Bullying is not allowed on school grounds" _

"_A-ano, Hibari-san?"_

"_What is it herbivore."_

"_Thank You for helping me"_

"_I wasn't helping you. They were breaking school rules so they needed to be bitten to death"_

"_I think this is the longest conversation we ever had Hibari-san"_

"…_Go home before I bite you to death herbivore."_

"_H-Hiieee!Hai!" was what he said before he ran home, leaving a trail of dust behind_

_~Flashback End~_

He honestly did not know why he felt so angry back then at those herbivores. For once, he was glad that he had his stoic façade. It looks like he'll have to keep a better eye on Tsunayoshi Sawada so he can find out what these mysterious feelings are.

**So! I hoped you liked it so far because I plan on either letting it stay like this or make it a multi-chapter story depending on your opinions and reviews. Remember that critics are welcome since this is my first time after all. Bye**!


	2. Tsuna's side of the story

**Right, so since someone wrote that the first chapter was short, I am going to try to make this chapter a little longer and this time it is going to be in Tsuna's point of view. Also, the reason why I didn't update for a long time is because I am busy with school so please try to understand. Thank You dudes/lady bro's**

**Disclaimer: Is there any yaoi in KHR? No? Then I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Enjoy!**

**~Yaoi~**

Tsuna was running home with a big smile on his face as he remembered the events that happened earlier

_**~Flashback~**_

_Tsuna was walking backwards as the bullies advanced towards him. Today was just not his day._

"_Hey, look! It's Dame-Tsuna!" Keisuke said."Have any money for us Dame-Tsuna?" Ryo sneered."U-uh n-no I'm sorry I-I don't" I stammered."Well isn't that just too bad. Looks like we'll just have to do something else now won't we? Let's get him!"_

_I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of fists until I heard,_

"_And just what do you herbivores think you're doing"_

_My eyes opened in surprise as Keisuke yelled out" Shit! Run, it's Hibari!"_

"_Hn. Kamikurosu." Was what Hibari-san said before he bit them to death without even breaking a sweat. Heck, he even looked graceful!_

"_Bullying is not allowed on school grounds."_

_I approached him shyly and said to him "A-ano, Hibari-san?"_

"_What is it herbivore"_

"_Thank you for helping me" I said shyly._

"_I wasn't helping you. They were breaking school rules so they needed to be bitten to death_

_I smiled and said "I think this is the longest conversation we ever had Hibari-san"_

"… _Go home before I bite you to death herbivore"_

_I was so scared I screamed ,"H-Hiieee! Hai!" and fled home._

_**~ Flashback End~**_

I was scared at that time but now that I think about it maybe he was just embarrassed. The thought made me grin and blush so much it hurt. It also made Reborn ask "Why are you grinning like a fool." He asked (more like demanded)

I didn't want him to know but if I lied to him painful things would happen to me. The thought made me shiver so much that I said, "I just had encounter with…..someone." I said while blushing so hard at the same time it made Reborn smirk. _It _wasn't_ exactly a lie so why is he smirking? Is it my face or someth-__**  
**_

**_Uh-Oh_**

"And just who is this **someone, **_**hmm**? _Is it Kyoko? Or is it _**Hibari?"**_

I blushed._ How did he know!?_

He smirked.

_My life is going to become his matchmaking session in __**hell**__, I just know it._

**~Yaoi~**

The next day I woke up with no pain at all.

_That's weird, Reborn would usually wake me up. (More like torture me so much I would have no choice but to)_

_Oh well,_ I shrugged.

_At least I woke up on time today_

I shivered at the thought of what would happen to me if I didn't.

I got out of bed and went to go get ready before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! You got up early today!" She beamed.

"What's for breakfast, Kaa-san?"

"Eggs and toast, enjoy!"

I gobbled down my breakfast before meeting Gokudera and Yamamoto outside. It seems that they (Gokudera) were having a (one-sided) fight. Probably because Yamamoto had his arm around Gokudera's shoulders. As I neared I could hear what they were saying.

"Let go of me you baseball idiot!"

"Why 'Dera?"

I saw him blush and stutter as he said "Don't call me tha-AH! Juudaime! I am sorry for not noticing your presence beforehand!" he shouted while banging his head on the **concrete** floor. I blanched and said,

"Gokudera-kun! It's fine so please stop trying to cause brain damage to yourself!"

"Hahaha, maybe he _**likes **_the pain." Eh? Did Yamamoto's eyes just darken? And wha-IS THAT A _**SMIRK**_ ON HIS FACE?!

"A-Ano…..Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"….Your face….it looks different."

"Hahaha, realy?" Huh…his smirk is gone._ Weird._

"Nevermind, anyway let's go to school before we're late" _and I don't meet Hibari-san._

**~Yaoi~**

When we got to the school gates, Hibari wasn't there. _Why am I so disappointed?_

"Herbivores, hurry up and go to class before I bite you to death" _Hibari-san!_

"You bastard! Don't threaten Juudaime or I'll blow you up!"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Hahahaha!"

I was scared this would go on forever so I did what I do best in these situations.

I screamed.

"_**HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"**_

All of them immediately pressed their hands against their ears until my scream faded away.

"Juudaime, what's wrong!"

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna!?"

"**Herbivore..._ ._**_**"**_

"I'm sorry Hibari-san…..so please let us go?" I asked.

He stared at me for a bit and nodded before giving us a final warning,

"Don't loiter around next time or I **will** bite you to death." He walked off and went to terrorize other students.

I smiled at him and said, "Arigatou, Hibari-san!" He only gave a glance at me but I was happy that I got a bit of recognition.

**~Yaoi~**

BRIIIIIINNGG

It was time for lunch so Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, and I went to the roof for lunch. While we were eating, Yamamoto asked me a surprising question,

"Tsuna, are you…..in love with Hibari?"

_** .Fudge.**_

"You baseball-idiot! How dare you ask Juudaime that question!"

_Yes! Exactly!_

"You should've already known that, it was so obvious! Am I right, Juudaime?

_Apparently I don't know my guardians/best friends that well since they think I am in LOVE with HIBARI-SAN of all people. I am NOT in love with him..._

_Right?_

These were my last thoughts as my conscious dived into darkness.

**~Yaoi~**

**So, what do you think? Leave a review on whether it was bad, good, needs a little more oomph or you just don't like it in general. Please give me your opinions and what I could do to make it better. Hope you enjoyed. Peace Out my Lamps**


	3. Hints of a secret pair?

**Right! So I hope that you enjoyed your last chapter. Right now I am trying to upload as fast as I can which means as soon as I am done with one I start on the second one. I use to just read fanfictions but now that I am writing them I can see It takes a lot of responsibility so I hope you can bear with me. Also VLoveLoss can you please tell me what kind of 'oomph' please? Thank You**

**Disclaimer: is Tsuna being a BAMF Uke to evil semes? No? Then I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**P.S. This chapter (and probably the rest) will have the point of view changed between characters but mainly between Tsuna and Hibari.**

**On with the story my patient fellow fujoshi's! Enjoy!**

**~Yaoi~**

I woke up and saw 'Dera's face next to me and realized we were snuggling. _Cute!_

" 'Dera" I whispered, "Wake up"

His eyes slowly flickered open and I became lost in those beautiful green pools. He realized the position we were in and his face became red in under 1 second. _Wow, his face can bring a tomato to shame. _Go-kun then proceeded to threaten to blow me up.

"Maa Maa, don't be so violent. Are you in a bad mood because I was too _**rough **_last night?"

I smirked.

He blushed.

I saw a chance and grabbed him for a kiss. _Mmm, tastes good._

After our kiss ended he immediately spluttered and said, "Why the hell did you do that!"

"Because you looked too cute."

"Idiot!"

"But I'm _your _idiot."

"Damn right you are."

**~Yaoi~**

After we both were done getting ready, we headed for Tsuna's house. On the way there, I slung my arm around his shoulder and counted down.

_3…_

_2…._

_1… _"Get your arm of me you baseball idiot!" _ah….there we go._

"But 'Dera!"

"Don't you 'but' me so let go of me you baseball idiot!"

"Why 'Dera?"

He blushed and spluttered and said, "Don't call me tha-AH! Juudaime! I am sorry for not noticing your presence beforehand!" _Ah…looks like my fun is over._

Tsuna paled very quickly and exclaimed, "Gokudera-kun! It's fine so please stop trying to cause brain damage to yourself!"

_Pain huh? _I smirked from the images that entered my mind and said, "Hahaha, maybe he**likes **he pain."

"A-Ano…..Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"….Your face….it looks different."

_Oops, "_Hahaha, really?"

Tsuna just said, "Nevermind, anyway let's go to school before we're late."

**~Yaoi~**

_Looks like we made it but why does Tsuna look so disappointed?_

"Herbivores, hurry up and go to class before I bite you to death."

Hibari showed up abruptly and yet Tsuna looked happy. _Why?_

"You bastard! Don't threaten Juudaime or else I'll blow you up!"

"I'd like to see you try."

I was laughing at the hilarity of their argument until a girly screeching scream pierced into the air and almost made me deaf.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"Juudaime, what's wrong!"

I was incredulous when I found out the **girly **scream came from Tsuna .

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna!?"

Hibari looked murderous when he ground out the words, **"Herbivore…."**

Tsuna looked apologetic and said, "I'm sorry Hibari-san…..so please let us go?"

Hibari stared at Tsuna and for a moment I thought I saw a flicker of emotion flash across his face but it was gone before I could determine what it was.

Finally he said, "Don't loiter around next time or I **will** bite you to death." He walked off.

I noticed their interaction when Tsuna smiled and said, "Arigatou, Hibari-san!" Hibari only gave a glance but Tsuna looked so happy from it. _I wonder if Tsuna loves him._

**~Yaoi~**

The noisy herbivores were loitering around the schools so I went up and threatened, "Herbivores, hurry up and go to class before I bite you to death."

The silver-haired herbivore, in return, said, "You bastard! Don't threaten Juudaime or else I'll blow you up!"

I only smirked and said, "I'd like to see you try."

The baseball herbivore laughed, "Hahaha!" _Why the hell does he always laugh?_

Then a girly screech pierced into my ears.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

_What. The. Fuck._

I pressed my hands against my ears until the scream faded away

"Juudaime, what's wrong!" _Isn't that the question of the hour._

"Ts-Ts-Tsuna!?" _Stuttering does not help._

The scream put me in a bad mood so I glared and ground out, **"Herbivore….."**

The herbivore only said, "I'm sorry Hibari-san…..so please let us go?"

I stared at him and thought_ He really is cute-DAMN IT! What is wrong with me today!_

Finally I nodded to him and said, "Don't loiter around next time or I **will** bite you to death." I walked off until the herbivore said to me,

"Arigatou, Hibari-san!" I only gave a glance but the herbivore looked so happy.

_Cute…_

**~Yaoi~**

**BRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG**

It was time for lunch so I went up with 'Dera and the others to the rooftop.

While I was eating I asked Tsuna a question that was on my mind for hours.

"Tsuna, are you…..in love with Hibari?"

He looked surprised. _ Could it be…..he doesn't recognize how he acts with Hibari?_

'Dera yelled out, "You baseball idiot! How dare you ask Juudaime that question!"

_Does 'Dera not recognize it?_

"You should've already known that, it was so obvious! Am I right, Juudaime?"

_Eh?_

Tsuna then promptly fainted.

_Oops, guess he doesn't know about his feelings yet._

**~Yaoi~**

I woke up in a white room.

_Eh? Wasn't I eating on the rooftop with my friends?_

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

They both looked relieved.

"Why am I in the nurse's office?"

"It's because you fainted."

_Fainted? _All of a sudden, the images flowed into my head. And they left me with one question which I said out loud.

"Why do you two think I am in love with Hibari-san?"

They both exchanged a knowing glance at each other.

_Weird._

"Juudaime, I just want to tell you that no matter who you love or what sexuality you are, I will support to the best extent I can." He looked serious.

_Eh?_

"That's right Tsuna. No matter what, I will always support and back you up."

_Eh?_

Reborn then suddenly showed up and said, "They are exactly right Dame-Tsuna. As your tutor, no matter who or what you love, even if it's a demonic prefect, I will accept your decision because I am just one hell of a tutor."

_EH!?_

"What are you guys talking about!?"

"We are talking about your feelings for a certain someone, Dame-Tsuna."

"Who!?"

"It's that bastard Hibari, Juudaime."

"What does this have anything to do with Hibari!?" I nearly ripped my hair out in frustration. At this remark, they all sighed. Then Yamamoto said,

"You are too dense Tsuna."

_How!?_

**~Owari~**

**So….did you enjoy it? Drop a review on the box below…..because I desperately need it to keep living!**

**(Fact #1 about me: I am very dramatic)**


	4. How Reborn's plan starts

**So…..did you enjoy last chapter? Please tell me what you think about it! Anyway, I do hope you like how my story is going along so far because this is the first time any of my stories has gotten viewed because I usually keep them in my mind. And THANK YOU for the reviews! =)**

**Disclaimer: Is Gokudera showing affection in his own way to Yamamoto? No? Then I don't own Katekyo Hitman ****Reborn.**

**~Yaoi~**

DING DONG DING DONG

I was making my rounds around the school as the bell signaled the end of classes until I saw a familiar trio. As I neared, I heard bits of their conversation.

"Tsuna, are you sure you don't know about your feelings for him?"

_Feelings?_

"Like I said before, what feelings!?" He exclaimed.

The baseball herbivore thought for a second and then said,

"You know…Love!"

_Love?_

"Love!?"

"Yeah! Love! When your heart beats really fast and your all of a sudden happy when that person is there or when the person is not there, you feel disappointed, sad, and lonely." He explained.

_That's exactly how I feel when Tsunayoshi is here or not here. So does that mean that I love him?_

The brunette was about to say something until the silver-haired bomber saw and sneered, "What the hell are you looking at, you bastard!"

I was very annoyed that the herbivore interrupted because now I wouldn't be able to hear what Tsunayoshi was going to say so instead I retaliated with, "What are _you _still doing here on school grounds."

"A-ano…Hibari-san?" A meek voice called out.

I glared and said, "What the hell do you want _now_ herbivore."

I immediately felt guilty because he looked down and mumbled, "Nothing. Never mind. It's not that important."

_But he kind of looks cute that way…like a bunny._

My face softened and I asked more gently this time, "Tsunayoshi, what did you want to say?"

He blushed and said, "I-I just wanted to say bye and have a nice day so…g-goodbye a-and have a nice d-day Hibari-san." He looked up and beamed at me.

_That smile should be illegal. Or at least only be reserved for me._

My mouth quirked up a bit at the thought and I said, "Goodbye and have a good day Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He and the other herbivores looked surprised and stared at me.

_What? Do I have something on my face?_

I was confused so I voiced that out loud, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Tsunayoshi blushed and said, "Your smile is very beautiful Hibari-san."

_Is it? I think yours is more beautiful._

I didn't realize that I said it out loud until Tsunayoshi asked me, "Really? Thank you Hibari-san." He seemed very shy about it.

"You should go now before it gets late." I was very disappointed about it though.

"Ah. Yeah, we should get going. Come on Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Bye Hibari-san!" He waved to me and I waved back until he disappeared from my sight.

Kusakabe appeared and said, "So…Tsunayoshi is it?"

"Shut. Up."

**~Yaoi~**

_I can't believe that Hibari-san smiled at me and said my name! He even said that my smile was beautiful! _I was smiling and blushing so hard my cheeks were starting to hurt. Because of that, I didn't notice Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun exchange glances.

"Juudaime, are you sure that you don't love Hibari?" Yamamoto-kun was nodding his head at this and Gokudera-kun looked serious too so I took time to consider it.

_Do I love Hibari-san? What Yamamoto-kun said earlier did state the same things of what I feel when Hibari-san is or isn't here._

"Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto-kun. I don't know but I think I do. But I don't think that Hibari-san will feel the same way since after all, I am Dame-Tsuna." My happiness dimmed a bit at this.

_Of course Hibari-san wouldn't want me. He was just showing some kindness earlier._

Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun smiled at this. They both opened their mouths and were about to say something until Reborn showed up and said, "Of course your Dame-Tsuna but you do have some good points about you."

"Reborn…."

Reborn then proceeded to show a evil as hell smile.

_I'm screwed._

"This is why I called in some people to bring out those good points. You'll be surprised who those people are though."

_I don't doubt it._

**~Owari~**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! The reason is because I think this is a good place to end it but it doesn't excuse that I kept you guys waiting so I sincerely apologize to all my readers. Thank you for putting up with the wait! I will try to update chapter 5 as soon as possible so until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	5. The Varia is here!

**All Right! Time for Chapter 5! So I have a LOT of Yaoi pairings planned for this story which I hope you like the same ones as me! And I am so happy with the reviews I got even if it's only eleven!**

**Also, AnimeLover, You are absolutely right! It's the VARIA! But can you guess the rest? Because there are a lot more.**

**Anyway! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Is Byakuran showing his love for 'Shou-chan'? No? Then I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**~Yaoi~  
**The next day, Tsuna woke up feeling nervous and scared. After all, who wouldn't be? The people coming to Japan weren't exactly what you call 'sane' or 'civilized' or 'normal'.

**~Flashback~**

"_A-Ano…Reborn?"_

"_What is it Dame-Tsuna."_

"_Who exactly are the people that are going to bring out those 'good points' in me?"_

_When Tsuna saw Reborn's smirk he suddenly wished he didn't ask, because whenever he saw that smirk horrible things would happen to his life that would leave him traumatized._

"_Why…it's the Varia, of course."_

"_EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?" I shrieked._

_Tsuna, however, didn't notice everyone visibly cringe at the volume his shriek reached. However, Reborn continued to speak as if it never happened._

"_Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, There are others too."_

_Tsuna nearly fainted at this remark. He was going to ask another question that he was afraid to know the answer of._

"_A-and…just who are the others?"_

_The glint in Reborn's eyes made Tsuna think,_

'_I'm doomed'_

"_Oh, just some people like the First Vongola Generation, your Guardians, Varia, Byakuran, the Arcobaleno, Dino, Shimon, and the whole Vongola too of course."_

_This time Tsuna really fainted._

**~Flashback End~**

Tsuna was so nervous and scared he didn't notice another person in front him and bumped into them.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna bowed profusely, but was cut off by a familiar voice,

"Herbivore." The voice was tinged in amusement.

When Tsuna looked up he saw the person none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivore ,what are you doing on school grounds so early and where are your friends?"

Tsuna was confused. "Early? But Reborn said that I was about to be late and that Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are already at school."

Hibari smirked. "Well it seems like the akanbō lied to you herbivore."

"Why? I mean I know he doesn't want me to be late but why send me here so ear-Ah!" Tsuna then thought of yesterday's conversation.

"Damn it Reborn!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting very weird herbivore."

_I wish he would call me Tsunayoshi again…_

"You want me to call you Tsunayoshi again?"

"Eh? Did you read my mind?" Tsuna questioned.

Hibari smirked in amusement. "You said that out loud **Tsunayoshi**."

Tsuna blushed so hard he could have put a tomato to shame.

"Well…can I spend the time with you? I know you might be busy…but I won't bother you! I can also help if you like!" Tsuna was babbling and it amused Hibari to no end.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna snapped his head up so fast, he could hear it crack.

"Yes?"

Hibari smiled a bit at this. "Tsunayoshi, would you spend this morning with me until school starts?"

Tsuna nodded so eagerly his head felt dizzy.

You do know what happens to people when they get dizzy don't you? That's right! They lose their sense of balance. And with Tsuna being the adorable clumsy sky he is, he fell.

Luckily, Hibari was there to catch him. However….

"Woah!"

They ended up in a compromising position.

What's that? You want to know what their position looks like? Alright then!

Hibari was all sprawled out on the ground with Tsuna straddling him. Needless to say, Tsuna was redder than a tomato. Oops.

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked with his hands on Tsuna's waist.

Tsuna blushed and stuttered so hard he…fainted.

**XxX**

When Tsuna woke up he felt someone shaking him.

"Oi. Tsunayoshi, wake up."

Tsuna just grumbled and muttered, "Five more minutes mom."

He heard someone chuckle. It was deep…and not feminine at all! Tsuna shot up so fast he fell off and landed on something that was…not hard?

"What the…" He mumbled…well, at least until he got a better view of what was in front of him.

"H-Hibari-san!?" He shouted in shock.

Hibari leaned into his ear and whispered, "Yes, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna shivered because of the hot breath that was blown on him.

"U-um, why am I in here?"

Hibari smirked as he said, "That's because you fainted on me and because I didn't just want to leave you there."

Tsuna averted his eyes in embarrassment and apologized for it. His phone then rang in the room. When he checked the caller ID, the name said Reborn.

"Hello, Reborn?"

"Dame-Tsuna, is there any progress between you two yet?"

"NO!" He shrieked. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna heard a sigh on the other end before Reborn said, "Pity. Guess we'll have to bring out the big guns."

_Big guns? He can't mean…_

There was a crash right after Tsuna finished that thought.

_Crap…_

Hibari looked murderous.

"**VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!" **Hibari-san and I both winced simultaneously.

Lo and behold, Squalo was standing right before us with all his sharky glory.

"**VOI!** I came to pick you up and help you out so you better be grateful you brat!"

Hibari turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "Help?"

"U-um w-w-well…you see-," I was cut off by none other than Squalo.

"**VOI!** The Varia is here to help the brat seduce and confess his feelings to-ACK! THE FUCK?!" Tsuna didn't want Hibari to find out so he took of his shoe and threw it at Squalo.

_I'm going to die but at least I'll take my secret to the grave with me_

"**What the hell was that for-FUCK!" **Tsuna threw his other shoe at him. You could also see Tsuna blushing very hard.

"**Oi." **Tsuna turned around to see Hibari look as if he was going to kill someone.

"_Eep!"_

The other two people in the room looked gob-smacked at the sound the brunette made. Tsuna suddenly felt self-conscious.

"W-what?" He said defensively.

The other two continued to stare. Well, until Squalo talked, that is.

"Did you really just make that sound?" Disbelief was evident in his tone of voice

Tsuna just hung his head in shame.

"Stop belittling Tsunayoshi, herbivore."

Tsuna looked up in shock.

Squalo smirked and said, "Oh? What do we have here? Are you protecting the brat?"

Hibari glared.

Tsuna was happy about that but he didn't want to have a fight start, so he asked Squalo a question.

"A-ano Squalo, why are you here to pick me up?" He stuttered.

Squalo glanced at him and said, "The Boss wants you to hurry up and get your ass back to your house because the rest of the Varia and the marshmallow trash are here."

For the second time that day, Tsuna fainted.

**~Owari~**

**So I hope you like this chapter! This chapter is a little longer and until chapter 6 comes out, I hope you're satisfied with this for now. Oh! And please drop a review! Bye-Bye!**


	6. Tsuna learns what a Yandere is!

**I AM SO SORRY. I AM UPDATING LATE BECAUSE I HAD A BLOCK. SO I AM SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: Are Fran and Bel flirting with each other? No? Then I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**On with the story!**

**XxX**

When Tsuna woke up, he found himself in his room.

_How did I get here? Wasn't I at school?_

"Ah, I see you've woken up Dame-Tsuna."

_Only one person I know has that squeaky voice and calls me Dame-Tsuna._

"Reborn! What am I doing here? Aren't I supposed to be at school?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Then what am I doing here!?" All Tsuna got was a kick in the head.

"OUCH!"

"That was for yelling. Now shut up and listen."

"Yes sir!" He yelped in fear.

**X After various minutes of explaining X**

Everything in the room was silent until…

"I actually threw my shoes at Squalo?" Tsuna sounded baffled at the idea of it.

Reborn smirked, "Yes, yes you did. I didn't know you had it in you, Tsuna. Congratulations."

Tsuna's face drained of color as he said, "I'm going to die."

Reborn's smirk did not discourage him from that thought.

"I'm sure he won't be able to since I'm sure a **certain** prefect won't let him** right**, Tsuna?"

Tsuna wondered if it was healthy to blush so much.

"Mou! Why do you guys like to tease me so much?" He huffed.

"It's fun." Were the words he spoke.

Tsuna pouted and thought, _this isn't fair!_

"Life isn't fair." Reborn interjected. Then he suddenly got a gleam in his eyes.

"In fact…" He trailed off. Tsuna whimpered.

_This is going to be bad._

_**Suddenly…**_

"_**HIIIIEEEEEE!?" **_ Tsuna shrieked.

Reborn hid his wince very well.

"**You want me to do **_**what!?"**_

"**Shut Up."** Reborn demanded darkly. Tsuna flinched and nodded quickly.

Reborn sighed, "You want to make Hibari yours, right?"

Tsuna flushed and stammered, "W-Well…" He mumbled out something that sounded like 'maidobtwldheevnwntobmne?'

Reborn looked amused, "I'm sorry, what was that? I don't speak gibberish." Tsuna once again turned beet red.

"I SAID… maidobtwldheevnwntobmne?"

Now Reborn was looking more annoyed then amused. He sighed.

"Speak **up.**" He glared.

Tsuna 'hiied' and spoke in a hushed voice, "I said, I do but would he even want to be mine?" He said in a vulnerable voice. His eyes were downcast as he spoke, barely speaking at all in fact.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt a sting on his cheeks. His hand slowly reached up to touch his now bruised cheek. When he looked up, he saw that Reborn had a glare etched on his face.

…_Eh?_

"Tsuna."

The person in question was confused so he let out a gob-smacked, "Hai?"

"If you keep on acting like this, Hibari **will **get stolen by someone else. You know that right." It was more like a statement than a question but it got Tsuna thinking.

However…Reborn **may **have forgotten to mention that Hibari had no eyes for anyone else other than Tsuna. Oops.

Oh well.

**XxX**

The next day had Tsuna frantically thinking of how he would feel if Hibari was stolen by someone else.

Oh. Hell. No.

Tsuna did not like that thought. At all. Period.

"What the hell's wrong with your face." Reborn deadpanned as he walked into the room.

Tsuna blinked.

"What's wrong with it?"

Reborn rolled his eyes as he spoke, "That's what I'm asking you, Dame-Tsuna."

"Eh! But I don't even know what's wrong with it!" Tsuna went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "I don't see anything wrong with it, so what made you ask that?"

"You looked like a jealous girlfriend who has Yandere tendencies." He bluntly stated.

_At least now I know why they say 'Hell has no wrath like a woman scorned' _Reborn silently thought.

Tsuna tilted his head.

"What does that look like exactly?"

Reborn sighed and shook his head.

"Go and watch the anime 'Elfen Lied', that will show you exactly what a Yandere looks like."

**XxX**

Tsuna came to school laterwith a horror-struck face with bags under his. They were also a bit swollen. _(Poor tuna fish – BAH! Who am I kidding! Everyone likes to do this to him!)_

Gokudera and Yamamoto were exchanging worried looks with each other.

_Do you know what happened to Juudaime?_

_Eh!? I thought you knew!_

_Why would I be asking you if _I _knew, you baseball idiot!_

_Ahahahahahaha! Maybe it has to do with all the fainting he did the past few days?_

_Let's find out._

On that note, the silent conversation between the two ended.

"Juudaime! Forgive me for asking a personal question but are you okay!? Does it have to do with all the fainting you did for the past few days!?" Gokudera shot those questions out with the speed of how fast Yamamoto always fucks him at. Which leads to Tsuna not understanding a word he said.

So, guess what happened next.

Yamamoto kissed Gokudera. Right. On. The. _Lips._

The silence was so deafening that even the rain guardian started to sweat.

He now understands that he's in deep shit.

Oops.

"**hfhkzvdkjvjfhvhvnjlsdvnn, **_**nvjhjsvhjsv h, bhfahjsdhff, **_**Yamamoto Takeshi!?"**

During his rant Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna and ran so fast, it was as if he had bullets shooting at his ass. Except it was dynamites instead of bullets.

**XxX**

When they had finally arrived at Namichuu, both of them were panting on the ground dripping buckets of sweat.

Then suddenly, they felt a murderous aura behind.

When Tsuna and Yamamoto's eyes met, this is how their _somehow _telepathic conversation went,

_Tsuna, on a scale of 1 to 100% what number do you think it's Gokudera?_

_99%_

_Damn, then who is the 1%?_

_Hibari-san._

When Tsuna uttered his name, his gaze kind of had a faraway dreamy look.

Yamamoto stared at him, not noticing that his hand was still entwined with Tsuna's.

That is why a certain skylark just happened to _accidentally _hit the baseball member in the head with a tonfa. _Hard._

Like he said, _accident. _Oops.

"Ow!" The rain guardian rubbed his head with his free hand. He turned around to see Hibari glaring daggers at him.

"**PDA is not allowed."** Hibari stated.

At the same time, Gokudera caught up to them. He was screaming bloody murder but when he caught sight of Hibari and their entwined hands, his eyes suddenly had a calculative glint.

**XxX**

**Oh~ I wonder what will happen to them now! By the way, I was listening to Oretachi no Joy, Ame no Message, and Famiglia while writing this. Isn't that a coincidence! Please drop by a review while you're at it too! See you next time!**


	7. Tsuna's First Meeting

**Heya Guys/Girls! So this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The one where you see Gokudera being an evil cupid! Yay! Also the reason why I haven't updated in a long time is because I had to get my computer fixed, so sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: Have you seen Reborn being a loving bully to Lambo? No? Then I do not own KHR!**

**On to the story my fellow fujoshi's !**

**XxX**

When the three saw the gleam, they all ran away in fright. Well, more like Tsuna dragged Hibari by the hand and Yamamoto sprinted into the building.

Now where were we? Oh yes, Tsuna dragged Hibari behind the school and paused to catch his breath. However, he did not notice that his was still entwined with Hibari's. Which in turn caused Hibari to stare at it. This then causes Tsuna to notice and blush while stuttering like a mad man.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-sor-r-r-r-y H-h-h-h-h-hib-bar-r-i-san!" …..You know, I don't think that was even Japanese anymore. Even though Tsuna said that he noticed that both of them didn't release their hands from its embrace with each other.

Hibari thought that his stutters were a bit endearing and started to chuckle. And of course, to Tsuna, Hibari looked very handsome when he did.

"It's alright Tsunayoshi, I don't mind." He smiled.

"Eh!? B- but, I thought you didn't like it when people have physical contact with you!" Hibari smirked and said, "I have never said that, so I have no idea what you are talking about." He joked,

_Lies! Lies I say! _I giggled (A _manly _giggle!).

As I was about to reply back, Gokudera came running up to us while pulling along Yamamoto-kun's arm.

My eyes flickered to Yamamoto's and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he mouthed _sorry _to me. I nodded my head at him to say that it was alright.

When Yamamoto opened his mouth to say something Gokudera suddenly intervened and said, "Hey! Get your hands off of our **boyfriend**!" He sneered.

_Eh!? What did he just say!?_

My eyes flickered over to Hibari-san and I saw that his eyes had widened. Then his eyes were suddenly filled with an intense rage that I had never seen before. Even when he lost against the Simon Famiglia and faced Mukuro, Tsuna had never seen him so angry before.

When Tsuna turned his head toward Yamamoto for an explanation he saw Yamamoto's head turn away quickly.

_Suspicious…_

When Tsuna was about to say something Yamamoto quickly intervened and said, "That's right Hibari, we really don't appreciate you being all touchy-feely with Tsuna like that." He frowned.

_What!?_

I took another peek at Hibari-san. His face was now expressionless; devoid of all emotion whatsoever. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when he glanced back at me.

When he spoke his voice was as cold as ice. I wondered why he was so mad.

"Tsunayoshi, is this true." I shivered from his tone of voice. When I was going to reply I was once AGAIN interrupted.

"Nevermind, go to class now before you're late and I bite you to death." Hibari threatened them with so much malice it had them sweat with fear. He let go of their entwined hands.

"W-w-wait, Hiba-," Tsuna was tearing up and hurting on the inside; he didn't like the way Hibari-san was so cold to him, it somehow struck a nerve that tugged at his heartstring. And it hurt. A lot.

"**Go!**" Hibari glared at him like he was a nuisance and growled.

_Maybe I am a nuisance._

With that thought in his mind, he whispered _I'm sorry_, and ran away with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

He never noticed Hibari glancing sadly at him nor the guilty looks on Gokudera and Yamamoto's face.

**XxX**

Tsuna didn't go to classes. He didn't go back home either. Instead, he went to the place where he first met Hibari-san.

The playground.

It was all rusty and old now, but he could still remember clearly on what had happened here when he was in kindergarten.

**XxX**

_It was a sunny afternoon and Tsuna was playing with a ball underneath a tree. Of course back then he had no friends as he hadn't met his Famiglia yet. And of course, there were bullies._

"_Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Give me that ball!" Idiot A demanded. Poor Tsuna was so scared but he didn't want to give it away, for the ball was a present given to him by his grandpa._

"_No! Tsu doesn't want to gwive the bwall away!" He tried to glare but it looked more like a pout. (Aww!)_

_Idiot A then called another idiot over._

_Idiot B said, "Hey kid, give that ball to my brother now before something ugly happens." Idiot B tried to act all tough, but to Tsuna he just looked like he was trying to poop._

"_Nwo!" Tsuna was shaking and tearing up, but he really didn't want to give his precious ball away!_

_Idiot B sneered and raised his fist. He didn't like the way that the brat was defying him. Tsuna closed his eyes and waited for the impact. It was fine. He was used to it from his classmates since they always pushed anyway._

_When nothing happened for a while, Tsuna peeked one of his eyes open and what he saw would forever be burned in his mind._

_A black-haired child, who looked about the same age as him, was blocking the fist with a stick thing. _

**So cool…**

_Back then, Tsuna had a habit of blurting things put. So when he said that, the black-haired child glanced at him for only a fleeting moment before speaking._

"_Bullying is not allowed in Namimori, herbivores." He then proceeded to beat the hell out of Idiot B._

**XxX**

_When the child was done, he went to Tsuna and said, "If you do not become stronger the same thing will happen over and over again, Herbivore." He then turned to walk away._

_Before Tsuna knew it he had shouted, "Wait! Can you tell me your name? My name is Tsuna!"_

_The black-haired child glanced back and said, "Hibari. Hibari Kyoya. That's my name." _

"_Thank You, Hibari-san!" He only waved without turning back._

**Hibari…My Hero**

**XxX**

"So this is where you are, trash." A voice startled Tsuna out of his flashback.

_It couldn't be…_

When Tsuna turned his head, it was the person he least wanted to see.

"**Xanxus!?**" His eyes nearly popped out when he took in the familiar scowl and glare.

"Missed me?" XanXus smirked

_As if!_

**XxX**

**So…I am so sorry! Random shit kept happening and I didn't have time to write my story! Anyway, wanna know what happens next now that XanXus is in the picture? Well then, if I get a certain number of reviews, you'll know! So please review and thanks for waiting for this chapter if there are even anymore people still doing that. Thanks for the previous reviews too! I always re-read them when I didn't think I could write anymore, so THANK YOU!**


	8. Everybody loves (hates!) Marshmallows!

**Hola! ****How are you doing? I hope you guys are having a nice day or had...Anyway! I am sure that you guys want to get on with the story so..here you are!**

* * *

Tsuna was frozen in fear. He stiffened when the person before frowned.

_What is he frowning about now!? Does he hate my face or something!?_

Tsuna had an internal chant of _please don't hit me _going on his mind. Before he could ask why XanXus was frowning the man demanded, "Why do your eyes look like you were crying."

_Eh? THAT'S why he frowned when he looked at my face!?...Should I lie? He'd probably make fun of me anyway._

Before Tsuna embarrassed himself XanXus interrupted him and said, "And before you start spouting bullshit just remember that I do have my information from Reborn."

_Then why did you ask me if you already knew, damn it!?_

Tsuna unconsciously pouted and in turn causing XanXus to stare and wonder if this brat was seriously the one to defeat him. The scarred man sighed and repeated the question to the Vongola heir.

"Well…So...uhm- see- I mean**-**"

"_Spit it out already, for fuck's sake you act like a damn woman!"_

"_Hiiiieee!"_

XanXus, bearing witness to the male's(?) high pitched shriek, was about to rip the brunette a new one. Tsuna could already tell by the look on his face and guess what he did? He **ran**.

* * *

Some where in the treetops, Reborn was supping his espresso quietly while watching the transaction between the Vongola heir and the Varia leader.

"Hmmm, seems like Plan A failed." He mused.

XanXus called out to the hitman, "Oi, Reborn. I'm done here." When Reborn nodded he walked away to find his shark.

* * *

Tsuna panted desperately for air as he stopped in a dark alley. He shuddered at the though of meeting anybody else that Reborn had said would arrive.

"Tsu-chan~ Do you have any marshmallows for me~?"

_Fuck you Reborn. Fuck you too Kami-sama. And fuck my life as well. Just fuck everything._

"Tsu-chan~? Your face is really scary right now!" Byakuran's exclaim of surprise snapped tsuna out of his little state of angst.

"Ah- Byakuran. What are you doing here?" Tsuna voiced his curiosity out of concern for his own well being.

_Even though I have pretty good idea why…_

"Eh!? You don't know? I'm here to help you seduce your cloud guardian, of course!"

Tsuna couldn't help it. He really couldn't. He fainted because of too much blood rushing to his head. "Tsu-chan~? Oops. Guess that was too much for him~ Ehe!"

* * *

A certain prefect was sulking- (I'm not sulking!)- whoops, I meant brooding. The prefect was brooding as he thought about what had happened earlier today. He felt guilty for making Tsunayoshi cry. He sighed and thought about a way to make it up to him

_I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to be near me again…_

He was going to go beat-ahem- I mean **discipline** some students who were breaking rules so he could take his mind of of things right now. He was starting to stand up when his door slammed open.

"Oi! Tonfa-Wielding Bastard!" Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

_Great, here comes Tsunayoshi's **lovers**._

Hibari released a killing intent with murderous thoughts in mind. Yamamoto and Gokudera gulped

_This isn't going to turn out as well as we thought it would..._

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a horrific sight that will always be traumatic to him. I mean, who wouldn't be!?

Primo and the First Generation Cloud Guardian were making out in his room.

They were _making out _in his room.

His _room._

_And Byakuran was just eating his marshmallows as he watched…_

Tsuna fainted. **Again**. He was getting really tired of this.

"Ara? Tsu-chan fainted again! Doesn't he know that it's not healthy to faint so often?" He heard as he was blacking out.

_And who's fault is that, damnit._

* * *

Hibari glared at the two **dumbasses**.

_I can't believe that I hurt Tsunayoshi all over a **stupid **fucking **joke**. I feel like even more of an ass now._

When Hibari finally spoke his voice sounds colder than ice.

"**You two have _some nerve _to have done that."**

Yamamoto and Gokudera both looked properly chastised and for a moment Hibari felt a sadistic flash of pleasure from seeing those two like that. He spoke again but with a more neutral tone this time.

"For what reason did you guys even do that anyway, exactly what would you get out of it?" The two idiots glanced at each other for a split second but he picked up on it.

_They're acting suspicious…_

That was the moment the door slammed open.

"Oi~! I have an unconscious tuna fish for you all~!"

_That bastard!_

Every guardian had the exact thought_. _Well almost. The baseball lover was studying Hibari's reaction instead.

_If it was another person Hibari wouldn't have gotten this stirred up. Maybe this matchmaking thing will be easier than I thought!_

(Almost) All the guardians tensed and took out their weapons. They were going to attack when Tsuna suddenly awoke. He took a look at his surroundings and immediately spotted Hibari.

_Hiiiieeeee! Why am I here! Wasn't I in my room…?_

And then Tsuna remembered why he fainted in the first place. His face blew up as his ears whistled out steam.

All of the occupants of the room stared curiously at the brunette.

"**Herbivore." ** When Hibari saw Tsuna in the white-haired freak's arms he felt a wave of jealousy. Tsuna flinched when he heard the demonic voice and thought about the incident earlier.

"A-ano, Hibari-san?" When the prefect turned his glare on the meek student he softened his gaze somewhat in order to not frighten the heir so much.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi?" Seeing Hibari being not-so-cold at the moment gave Tsuna a bit of confidence.

"D-Do you still h-hate me n-now?" Tsuna was so scared of the prefect's answer that he started to tear up, not knowing that it made him look irresistible to the skylark.

_I really hope he doesn't hate me!_

Hibari stared long and hard at the quivering brunette wondering if he was seriously asking that question. He wasn't that harsh to him this morning right? Right? He sighed and walked closer to the heir _still_ in the freak's arms.

"Tsunayoshi." He was a bit annoyed when he saw the Sky flinch but he bore with it and held out his hand.

"Come to me."

_Eh? Come to him? _

Tsuna sighed and thought, _Well why not since he hates me now anyway._

He got up and out of Byakuran's arms and went over to the skylark. Tsuna was shocked when he was pulled into an embrace by none other than Hibari. The Cloud and Sky were so immersed within each other that they didn't notice the other occupants leave.

Tsuna's heart raced furiously as he took in the other male's scent. Hibari gulped when he noticed the herbivore looking so...fuckable in lack of better terms.

_He's going to punch me and say he hates. And then I won't be able to tell him my feelings because I made him mad. And now he'll never love me! Okay Tsuna, calm down. You can handle this. Even if it's going to break your heart into pieces. Both literally and figuratively._

"Tsunayoshi, I don't hate you." Hibari calmly stated this when he saw how afraid the other was. Tsuna stared at him with his eyes bugged out. He then sighed and said, "I'm dreaming. that's the only explanation why this is happening."

Tsuna sighed again and started tearing up while he walked away.

Hibari looked on in disbelief at the retreating back of the Vongola heir.

* * *

**Cliffie! You guys must hate me for giving you a cliffie after making you guys wait so long...sorry? I'm updating this a day earlier because I finished early (by less a day even though it's almost over.) But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I'll see you all again next chapter! Please review and/or criticize my work I'd like to know what I did wrong and what I could've done better! Oh! And I'd like to hear what other character you guys would like to see next or more of. And could somebody tell me how to make a poll…? I'm gonna need one to eliminate choices since I'm sure you'd all like to see different characters. I'm thinking 3 new or recurring character each chapter. Please and Thank you!**


End file.
